Android X013
X013 is an android butler created by Professor Tamarath, a well known American scientist based in New York. After the American military attempted to capture him, the Professor reset his memories and sent him through the closest open portal that lead to a human populated planet. Description Physical Appearance X013 stands a little over six feet tall, and has a slight yet well toned build. He wears formal clothes whenever the option is available, and wears a pair of glasses. The most unnatural part of his appearance happens to be the blue circuitry the travels across his body, which at first glance can appear to be tattoos. When accessing his psychic power, his hair rises and his circuitry glows. Personality X013 was originally designed to be the perfect house keeper, and on the surface he acts like one. He believes proper manners are of the utmost importance, and never forgets them when speaking to his superiors. X013 believes that all natural, intelligent beings are superior to him, as he was programmed with those feelings. Because of his internal programming, he also has to obey every command that a superior gives him, which further strengthens his belief that he is inferior to others. However, despite his monotone voice and his programming, he is a being that has free will. After his memory reset, he initially didn't have much of a personality. However, after meeting Empress and becoming her servant, he has become incredibly protective, caring, and kind towards his master. When confronting his newfound feelings or anything overly sexual, he reveals that he is easily embarrassed. After taking care of a rabbit named Sir Hopkins for a few weeks, it has been revealed that he enjoys the company of animals, and he tends to spoil them. History "I agree, I was produced solely for the relaxation of the upper class. I always do my best to accommodate my superiors" -X013 replying to The Jade Kraken. Earth 4013 The android designated as X013 was created in a dystopian future version of the United States by Professor Tamarath, a skilled engineer and the inventor of the modern android. Originally designed as a service android, his appearance and capabilities were drastically changed when Professor Tamarath's son tragically passed. In his grief, the heartbroken professor modeled his next creation after his deceased son. In order to keep his new "son" safe, Tamarath also installed a powerful psycho-engine into the androids mind, giving it the ability to wield the power of technology and the mind. When the production was complete, Tamarath uploaded his son's memories into the android and raised him as his son. Years passed, and despite Tamarath's best attempts to protect his creation, the military caught wind of X013's existence. Wanting to obtain the psycho-engine for themselves, they stormed Tamarath's lab in order to capture the android. Tamarath, refusing to let his "son" fall into the hands of a corrupt military, began operating his newest creation for the first time: The Gaia Gate. This invention allowed Tamarath to open a wormwhole for a short amount of time, and he decided to send X013 to a location where mankind resides. As the portal opened, Tamarath told his son that he loved him one last time. Then, after giving him a large bag of supplies, Tamarath reset X013's memory and turned him offline. As the gate began to close and the military blow open the lab door, Tamarath cried as he pushed his "son" into the portal. Arrival in Septabas X013 landed face first through the portal in Port Septabas. He was discovered by Orzhava, a large lizardman who was initially hostile to the android. After a brief confrontation, the pair were interrupted by the arrival of The Jade Kraken. In order to impress the pair and hopefully survive, X013 prepared a seaside lunch of steak, fine wine, and tea. After a long conversation between the trio and a mid-jog Vaero Cinderbloom, X013 was eventually left alone with Orzhava. Hoping to survive the encounter, X013 persuaded the lizardman to not kill him immediatly. In order to remain alive, he became the servant of the savage lizardman. Servitude Under Orzhava X013 spent most of his time serving the Saresh on his own excursions, as Orzhava seemingly only wanted to check on him to ensure he has no free will. During this time, X013 encountered Breaker-77, Fiena, and various others as he spent more time in Septabas, During this time he began working at the Battered Boar, and is one of the best workers there. Sometime later, he visited a party being held by some of the nobility of Septabas, where he met Ephras and Asphodel after being introduced by Breaker. X013 eventually left once the night was over, and was present at Atara's return, Servitude Under Empress One night while working at the tavern, X013 encountered an Azlanti noble named Empress. After a brief conversation, she casted Arcane Mark on him, claiming the android as hers. He immediately began serving her as a butler. After misunderstanding an order, X013 casted Arcane Mark on Ephras, leading to the latter angrily beating him outside the tavern. During this confrontation Ephras threatened his master, leading X013 to become overprotective of her. This new found attitude came to a head during multiple confrontations with Chail and Toru, where he attempted to keep them away from his master. Afterwards, he reconciled with Toru after realizing she didn't want to endanger Empress, and the two became somewhat friendly. After Empress encountered a creature capable of causing nightmares, her and X013 grew somewhat closer as he tried to help her with them. This spurred X013's romantic interest in Empress even more, which terrified him because he didn't understand his feelings. When going to acquire wine for her, he ran into Toru on the central plaza. The two conversed for a while, before Toru took him out to eat for the first time, leading to her giving him the first "real" food he has ever consumed. Abilities X013 has a lot of unique skills that originate from his base programming, most of which relating to house work and cooking. He is incredibly intelligent and knows every language on Earth, and including Common can speak nine other languages that don't originate from his homeworld. In terms of combat capabilties, his base programming largely focuses on protection and crowd control. Even though he has weaponry embedded in his system, the memory system malfunctioned it and he must wait until he is fully online to access it. As an android, he does not age. Even though he is not immortal, if his body is in a undamaged state upon death another soul could claim his body, essentially reincarnating X013. Relationships Orzhava X013 is deeply afraid of the lizardman, as he has been threatened at blade point multiple times since they met each other. However, due to his programming, he is forced to serve him until released from his service. Category:Player Character